With All My Heart
by BloomingHeart
Summary: What happens when the line between love and hate disappears? Hogwarts most notorious Slytherin is about to find out what its like to love someone with all your heart.
1. Chapter ONE!

With All My Heart

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Well, I did, but I lost them gambling. (Sarcasm, for all my slow readers.) 

**Author's Notes: **This is my very first Non Mary-Sue story. I will try very hard to keep all the characters in character, but, well, I've kinda changed Hermione, like, a lot. But whatever. This is a Hermione/Draco, and a little of Harry/Blaise Zabini (I made her be a girl) on the side. Very unlikely, huh? Oh, well, thought I'd try it on, ya know see if I like it. Cuz if I don't I can always make Parvati turn into a bat. That'd be cool. Anyways...on with the story.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, its me again. Wow, I can't believe this is it. My seventh year is about to start. I can't believe how much I've changed over the years. I've changed my hair from the enormous fluff ball that it was into dark, chocolate brown waves. I traded my very conservative clothing for more mature, but not slutty, clothes. I've developed a lot over the summer, and finally, I have the soft curves I've always longed for. Although all these changes are great Diary, they aren't the most important ones. You see, I've changed on the inside too. I've relaxed a bit, and have become more friendly. School is still very important to me, but I have learned that it is not the most importnat thing in life. You see, this summer, I fell in love. Not with Harry, or Ron, or even any of the Gryffindors. I fell in love, with the most unlikely person imaginable. Draco Malfoy. I know he's made fun of me all my life, but this summer, at a summer school for advanced withches and wizards, I saw a different side to him. I saw a kind, polite, caring person, who had to hide his true personality due to a reputation that was forced upon him. I was able to see Draco Malfoy, the person, not Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius. Over the summer, Draco and I had the time of our lives. We became so very close, that I told him things that I had never even told Harry and Ron. At the end of the summer, I believed that once we went back to Hogwarts, Draco would go back to being Draco Malfoy, the rude, loud, mean, and uncaring person I had believed to be him all along. I was wrong. Before I left to go back home for the last week of summer, Draco pulled me aside and asked me what we were. I told him I didn't know, and he said he wanted to be more than friends, and that he didn't want to hide it once we got to Hogwarts. I was astonished, but I managed to tell him that I wanted that too. He then gave me a necklace, which he told me was a gift from his mother to, in turn, give it to someone that he loved, with all his heart. I accepted the gift, and examined it. It was a beatiful silver neclace with a tiny sliver dragon on it. On the back of the dragon, the words 'With all my heart' were engraved. I thanked Draco by kissing him, and then, with one look back, I left with my parents to go back to the muggle world for one last week. As you can see Diary, I had an amazing summer. I have to stop writing now, so I can go pack my things. The next time I will be able to write, I will be back at Hogwarts._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

_Journal,_

_Hello, its me, Draco Malfoy again. Well, this is it. The last day of summer before I go back to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year. Usually I don't look forward to going back to  school, but this year I do. This year I have Hermione. I never would have believed that she would have returned my affections. I was a jerk, and I knew it. But Hermione looked past that. She was able to see past my reputation, saw who I really am. I have to admit, though, I am nervous about going back. What if her friends don't accept me as she has? I doubt they will. They hate me, and I don't blame them. I've been nothing but a jerk to them, with no good reason. I truly hope that they are as understanding as Hermione is, because it would be perfect if they would accept me. Then I could be with her, and not have to deal with having them be mad at me, and maybe even her. Well, I have to go, I'm sorry this entry is so short._

_-Draco_

Well, what do you think? I know Draco is majorly out of character, but he will become eviller later. And anyways, despite what J.K. says, I really do think that Draco has a soft side in there somewhere. I mean, how can someone so hot, possibly be so mean? But whatever, he will be more in character later. And, yes I know it is highly unlikely that Draco keeps a journal, but thats tough. And besides, all the characters in this story are going to keep a journal, so ya. Please review people! I LOVE reviews.

LOVE,

BloomingHeart


	2. Chaper TWO!

With All My Heart

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story. I do not even own this computer. My dad bought it for me, as pathetic as that is. I am very broke, so if you sue me, you will get nothing, except maybe my middle finger, which is very over-used.

**Author's Notes: **Holy Flying Monkeys! I have not uptaded this story since freakin' JANUARY! I'm so so so so so sorry! I just got so bored with writing for a while. I mean, my life was kinda going crazy and I was on the verge of depression for a little bit, so writing wasn't really that important to me. It won't happen again though, I promise! Okay...ON WITH THE STORY!

_Diary,_

_Well, it's over. The first week back at Hogwarts is over. As much as I would like to say that everything changed and that I am having a spectacular time, if I said that, I would be lying. I don't know what I expected to happen when I came back, but I did not expect this. Maybe I should have. Maybe I should have realized that people like Draco Malfoy cannot change their ways. He was so much different this week than he was over the summer. He was just like he normally is, only, if possible, 10 times worse. I don't understand it! What happened? Was it something I did? Oh, diary, I'm getting way ahead of myself. I haven't even said what happened. I'm sorry, I'm just so flustered. WHY would he do this? Oh, here I go again. Let me tell you what happened before I get sidetracked again. I met up with Harry and Ron at the train station, and we went through the barrier as normal. We put our stuff on the train, found a place to sit, and waited until the train left. Ron filled us in on his summer, then Harry told us about his. I was about to tell them about the lovely time I had had at the "over-achiever camp" as Ron called it, when who should walk in but Draco himself. Only, it wasn't the Draco I had gotten to know over the summer. He had his signature smirk on, and he was looking incredibly arrogant...even more so than usual. I should have known what would come next, but I didn't, and he took me TOTALLY by surprise. He looked over at me, and, I could have imagined this, but I thought he smiled. So when he asked me why a filthly little mudblood like myself was smiling at him, I was totally blown away. I couldn't even reply, I was so shocked. I felt like crying, and I hardly ever cry. Ron and Harry came to my defense, and when he couldn't think of anything else to say to us, Malfoy left. The rest of the week has been quite the same. Oh, Diary, what did I do? Does Draco even know how much he is hurting me? Why is he like this when he knows how much I love him?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Journal, _

_Hello. It's me...Ron Weasley. I know I haven't written in a while, but things have been hectic. This week, the first week of my 7th and final year at Hogwarts, has been crazy. And, I think I might be falling in love. With Hermione. My best friend. I don't know what happened to her over the summer, but all of a sudden, she's just...WOW! And it's not just that she's beautiful. I've known she's pretty for a long time. It's her personality. She's just...softened a little bit. She's a bit more feminine, a bit more mature, and a bit more relaxed, and it suits her really well. I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy. All I know is that this past week, Hermione has been all I can think about. I don't know what to make of this...I've never felt like this before. _

_-Ron Weasley_

Well...there you go. Another chapter. I know its not very long, and that I've made you wait way too long for a piece of crap chapter, but this is all I could get out. Reviews are highly appreciated! (And, just to let you know, if you review my stories, I'll extend you the same courtesy!)

Love, Peace, and Benji (my latest obsession...lol),

BloomingHeart


End file.
